No More Smiles
by Ikiwa
Summary: The Sohma house has lost their flower. In an unexpect accident Tohru is left comatose, Kyo distraught, and Yuki guilty. What is the truth behind this accident and what does Yuki have to do with it? This is genderbending. Fem Yuki x Kyo
1. Don't Cry

_No more smiles_

_Now its quiet, her voice is gone._

_Forever silent, but why…?_

_What am I suppose to do now, you said you wanted to be together._

_It my fault isn't it? What should I do?_

_What am I suppose to do without you?_

_Why does my face feel wet? Why can't I stop these tears?_

_Who am I suppose to blame?_

Ruby eyes opened to the sound of rain. It was disturbingly quiet in the Sohma house. Kyo Sohma hadn't stepped outside his room in three days. The room was dark and cold. Kyo turned over on his side to look at the clock. It slowly ticked away painfully in the silent room against the rain.

_Are you are right?_

Kyo squeezed his eyes shut. He could almost hear that voice he longed to hear. "Tohru…"he whispered into the darkness. She would not answer anymore. "Tohru…please…wake up." His voice was broken, nothing but a whisper.

Life in the Sohma house had become depressing; their beautiful flower no longer bloomed. Tohru Honda had been in a terrible accident that left her in a coma. She had been gone for four days so far. The diagnose look bleak she had brain active, yet she was unresponsive. From then on the Sohma house slowly lost its joy.

A light knock at Kyo's door roused him from his dreams. Kyo sat up and looked to the door. He knew who it was already. "Go away." He lay back on his bed and waited for the same objection he always got. "Kyo you have to eat it's been three days. If not for yourself eat for Tohru." Shigure said trying to sound normal. He was also feeling the lost of Tohru. Kyo felt his blood boil and his anger peak.

It was his fault she was like that. "Shut up! Don't tell me what to do! If she wasn't there, if you hadn't…" He stopped short as he snatched the sliding door open. The dog's head was hung low and his fist clenched to his side. Kyo looked at Shigure. "Just leave me alone." He shut the door and left Shigure standing there.

_Life seems to get miserable as the days pass._

Yuki Sohma stood in the darkness of the kitchen. The clock had just struck midnight. The rain had not yet stopped. The sounds in the kitchen were the rain and the hum of the refrigerator. He felt his hands shaking. The shaking had not stopped since that night. 'Why am I so powerless?' the thought came to him constantly.

His stomach protested its lack of food loudly. Yuki continue standing there ignoring the pain, alone in the darkness inside the kitchen. "Why am I so weak?" he asked himself. He felt those intrusive things again. Tears began sliding down his cheeks and gather to fall off at his chin.

Yuki replayed the event over and over. What could he have done differently? His stomach again cut through the silent room. Yuki force his self to get some bread. He sat at the table in the living room, staring at the bread.

"_Yuki you have to eat or you'll get sick."_

He wondered if he'd ever hear her voice again. Would she want to see him again? It was his fault she was like that. All of it was his fault. Why didn't he know his limits? He put his hands to his face to hide the guilt he felt and the tears that burst forth. His shoulders began to shake. He felt as if the world was closing around him.

* * *

_Some one call a doctor, this girl is dying! _

_Why did she do that! _

_She came out of no where it's not my fault!_

_Yuki sat looking helplessly on as the scene unfolded in front of him. Tohru was cover in blood her body laid awkwardly on the ground. Her eyes stared at nothing. Yuki was helpless to do anything but watch. It was his fault, his fault she was like this. Blood so much blood, it was all over him, everywhere. _

* * *

A pained cry escaped Yuki's lips as he gasped for air. His body shook with his silent sobs. "Someone please… help me" his voice crack as sobs spilled forth.

"Don't cry." Yuki looked up startled. As he looked into the darkness around him, he was taken back by the person who sat in front of him. Kyo sat on the other side of the table his elbows were on the table. He was leaning forward a bit looking at the rat with an unreadable expression. There was a softness Yuki had only ever seen once.

"_Don't cry…Yuki."_

**AN**: My first chapter to a new story, I just thought up. It's more like a prologue, but as of right now I don't know if I'll continue. You can see it going to be yukyo. I probably will end up doing some gender bending. I want a female Kyo. But, Yuki has the most problems in the story and he'd be a great emotion woman. So it's up to the readers. What do you want to see? Female Kyo or Yuki. I am not going to do a shonen-ai sorry, so please pick. Next time I won't talk as much, if I continue that is.

This is my first time back in a long while. So please give some constructive criticism.

**Need Info**: This story follows the way the way the anime did Kyo's true form. So Yuki was there. I have no idea when this takes place?

**Unneeded Info**: I was listening to Still by Itou Kanoko when I got the idea. I love that song. Slight Togainu no Chi fan. I was listening to Never Ending Sadness –Pain edit by Kenji Itou for the slight flashback. Cookies for anyone who can tell me which one's Yuki and which one's Kyo at the beginning.


	2. Guilt

_Yuki are you are okay? You look pale._

_I'll walk you home._

_Are you sure?_

_I want to make sure you get home safely._

_I have to work, but its okay._

_If you're really sure Yuki, be careful._

_Yuki… YUKI!_

_Why am I weak?_

"You should eat." Kyo said turning his attention elsewhere. "You'll get sick if you don't." he pushed the plate of bread toward him. Yuki hung his head to hide his face. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, gaining his composure he looked up at Kyo. "You're one to talk. You haven't eaten in two days." He picked up the bread and took a small bite.

"Shut up." Kyo stood and went to the kitchen. He came back with a small bread roll. 'Why am I helping him?' Kyo took a large bite from the roll, annoyed by his actions. The atmosphere in the room held no tension. The two of them sat eating quietly as the sound of rain drifted through the room.

The lights in the room turned on as Shigure came in. He was a little shock to see both Kyo and Yuki sitting together at the table. He sat down at the table and looked between the two. "How are you two holding up?" he asked. Kyo down the last piece of his bread and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He left the room. "I guess he's still angry about everything. I can understand. How are you?" he looked at Yuki.

Yuki looked away from Shigure, finishing his bread quickly and left the room as well. Shigure saw the guilt in Yuki's eyes. "Does he blame himself for not being there?" Shigure asked out loud.

_Does it even matter how I feel? I just want her to wake up._

Kyo stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes started to sting and his hands were clenched into fist. Tears started running down his cheeks. He wanted to help her, yet he couldn't. He closed his eyes hearing her again.

_I'm sorry Kyo; you're always helping me out. I must be a bother sometimes. _

The mirror that reflected Kyo's image was now distorted. He looked down at his bloody hand. "It's because I wanted to. You're never a bother to me." He walked away from the mirror and headed to the bathroom to clean up his hand. 'Who am I suppose to blame for not protecting her? I should have been there.'

_It my fault! Isn't it!_

Yuki laid on his bed shaking. His abdomen felt like it was on fire. He grasped the cover of his bed squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

* * *

-Next day-

Kyo walked to his locker. It was his first day back since the incident. He didn't really feel like going, but force himself to go. Tohru would have had a fit if she knew he skipped school, if that was possible considering her personality. Just walking around the school was a little hard for him. He could remember every place he would normally see her. 'All I have to do is get through the day.'

Deep in thought Kyo pass right by Hatsuharu. "Yo." Kyo stopped and looked at Haru. "What?" he said turning around to face Haru. "You're lost in you own world." Haru looked at Kyo bandaged hand. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine!" Kyo snapped at him. "Why does everyone keep asking that question?" he sighed heavily.

"It's because everyone knows how important Tohru is to you." Kyo turned away from Haru. "I'm fine." He left Haru standing in the hallway.

* * *

Yuki closed his locker. His abdomen still in pain but it was lesser. He needed to go home, yet he still stayed. His mind completely in a different world he ran into Momiji. "Oh. Momiji, I'm sorry." Yuki looked down at the rabbit.

"Hey Yuki, I was looking for you." He smiled brightly at Yuki, although it was forced. "I wanted to know how you where doing?" Yuki flinched at the question, his stomach started to hurt again. "I'm…fine." He quickly walked away from the rabbit. Momiji was confused by the guilt he saw.

Yuki's hand unconsciously went to his abdomen. It felt like a fire burning slowly consuming him from the inside. He debate what he should do, he wanted to tell someone. He wanted to ask for help, but he didn't. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He hurried to class trying to forget his pain.

* * *

At the end of the school day Kyo was headed home. The whole day he tried to avoid her, but it was impossible. Uo stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Arisa, what do you what?" he tried to go pass her. "Why haven't you gone to see her lately." She stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I don't want to." She stopped him from going pass. "You lov-" she was cut off. "SHUT UP!" he pushed her away from him.

"You need to see her. She'll get lonely if you don't." Uo turned her back to him. "See ya." She began to walk away. "Why would she do that to herself?" Kyo asked. "I don't know." Uo continue to walk away from Kyo.

* * *

Yuki stood in the kitchen looking at the pot of water he managed to burn up. There was no longer any water in the pot and the bottom was black. He didn't give up; instead he tried again with some ingredients. The next thirty minutes Yuki did his home work, still ignoring the growing pain in his abdomen. When he checked on the simmering food he blanched. It looked like a pot of mud.

"I'm not eating that!" Kyo said walking into the kitchen. "I can smell it all over the house." Yuki decided not to say any thing. He was politely banned from the kitchen by Tohru. He shouldn't have tried to cook anyhow. "It was the best I could do." Yuki said his voice sounded odd to Kyo. "Get out, I'll cook." Kyo looked at the rat and shook his head. He wondered why the rat looked so sad about not being able to cook.

Yuki left the kitchen and heard Kyo talking about how he had no idea what this was. "Yuki, you know cooking isn't your forte. In fact it's one of your weakest points." Yuki looked at Shigure. "I know." He said looking kind of sad as he walked away. Shigure hadn't expected that, Yuki was usually good at being tease over his inability to cook.

Kyo finished the dinner. It was simple and at least editable. The trio sat eating in silence, but it was a relaxing silence; instead of the tension they had the last few days. Kyo looked up from his food. "I'm going to see Tohru tomorrow." Shigure nodded to Kyo. "You should go too Yuki." Shigure added. Yuki remained quiet. "I'm busy." He rose after eating and went to bed.

He laid on his bed in the fetal position shaking. The pain in Yuki abdomen spread through his body like fire, eating him from the inside out. He could see it again and again even as he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Yuki…" a voice called. "Tohru?" Yuki answered back. There was a darkness that surrounded him only. He could see her standing at the stove cooking "You did this." she said back._

" _I-" he tried to denied it, but couldn't. "You did this." Voices soon began to chant deep with in the darkness that surrounded him. Yuki tried desperately to move toward the light that surrounded Tohru. Every step he took moved the darkness further around him. It devoured him until there was nothing but the void. He tried desperately to get out of the void of darkness that swallowed him. He struggled with the hands of darkness that pulled him deeper toward the chanting voices._

_He opened his eyes to the sight of Tohru lying on the street with sightless eyes. She was staring him, accusing him. A pool of blood seeped from under her making its way toward Yuki. Slowly it rose in to the air, it moved painfully slow toward Yuki. Yuki frantically tried to get away as it slowly covered him drowning him. He could still here the voices chanting deep within the crimson abyss of her blood. _

_He opened his eyes; again he sat in the street cover in her blood. Her eyes sightlessly staring at him, her arm outstretched as if she was reaching for him. "Tohru…" he called to her. She lied there still staring at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please-" he was stopped by the bloody hand that grabbed him. "It's your fault! You did this! It should have been you!" _

In the middle of night an agonizing scream shattered the silence of the Sohma house.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do no own Fruits Basket (Just thought I needed to put that somewhere and its too distracting at the top)

**AN**: Okay I know my profile say every Friday, but I had a busy week and I got sick. Seriously I have a headache just sitting up. I hope the dream sequence was too confusing. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Oh, if you like the story, please review it gives me the confidence to keep the story going.

**Needed Info-** I only received one answer to my question, should Yuki or Kyo should be a girl. It has been decide by that one person. Yuki will be the girl, thanks mousecat. If you want say in this story please review or pm me, when I ask questions. Okay next question should Yuki be fully changed in chapter three or four. Go ahead and let me know.

**Unneeded Info**- My neck hurts, and I wrote this chapter to Suashi by Akino from Sousei no Aquarion. Just finished the anime a day or two ago. It was too confusing, good music though. I wrote too much after thought, sorry.

**Edit: I'm sick of this no spacing! Now I have to use the linebreak too many times! I'm sick an impaitent with this stupid edit/ preview thing! **

**Edit again!: Why is one line not underline at the top. I keep trying but it won't save. I'm tired I'm going to watch some anime.**


	3. Hate

_Tohru if you're sick you should stay home_

_No I can't I have to go to work_

_It better to take care of yourself first_

_You're right Yuki_

Kyo heard Yuki's scream. Before his mind had time to think he was out of the room. He burst into Yuki's room mind racing with to many possibilities. Yuki lay on the bed covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was having a nightmare and was screaming out. Kyo shook Yuki until he woke up. Unfocused violet eyes stare up at ruby ones. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Yuki voice was small and feeble.

Kyo pulled the teen up and propped him up on his pillows. "Stop apologizing it's annoying." Kyo left the room and headed to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Shigure stopped Kyo on the way to the bathroom. "What happen?" he asked. Kyo looked at Shigure then went to get the towel. "He's running a fever." He said coming out with the towel. "Maybe we should call Hatori." Shigure stated.

Kyo nodded and headed back to Yuki's room. He laid the towel atop the rat's forehead. He still mumbled lightly. "Tohru, please I'm sorry…" Yuki voice was strain and he started to get up, but Kyo stopped him from moving.

Kyo sighed lightly he'd never seen the rat look so bad. Shigure called Hatori and then left early to meet his editor for a deadline. He wanted to torture her some, but decided not to. Kyo stayed home from school to watch over Yuki.

* * *

Kyo sat in Yuki's room watching over the sick rat. Yuki would go in and out of sleep and then he started apologizing to Tohru. Kyo had no idea that Yuki felt so responsible. It wasn't his fault, there was no way he could have helped her he wasn't even there.

"I' m sorry, I made you missed visiting hours." Yuki said looking at the clock. "I'm sorry." Tears ran down his cheeks. "It's my fault. I should have." He was cut off. "It's not your fault, no one could do anything. Not you or me! So stop blaming yourself!" Kyo was yelling before he knew it. He stopped in mid sentences. "It's no one's fault." Kyo was shocked. He was comforting the rat. Of the people in the world he was helping the rat.

He stared at Yuki. It was an awkward moment between the two. Yuki was stunned by Kyo's attempt at comfort. He ran his hand across his forehead pulling the towel away. "Thank you." was all Yuki said. He fell asleep after a while. Kyo put the towel back on Yuki's forehead and continue to watch him. Lately Yuki was an emotional mess. It was as if when Tohru got hurt so did Yuki's heart. Kyo couldn't blame him Tohru meant a lot to all of them. He felt guilty for not being able to save her as well.

* * *

-Later that night-

Yuki woke at midnight. He had awakened earlier a couple times when Kyo brought soup and medicine to reduce the fever. He didn't want to admit it to Kyo, but the soup tasted good. Kyo as helped him clean up. He had never seen the cat with such a nurturing side. It was beyond creepy. It was too weird though, he kind of like the nice Kyo. He wonder would how long Kyo would stay that way.

After a while he noticed the weight on his thigh. He looked down at Kyo who laid on him. He was sound asleep. Yuki ran his fingers through Kyo's hair and stopped abruptly looking at his hand. 'Why am I…' he thought shaking Kyo. "Go to your own room." He pushed the orange hair cat off him. Kyo sat up dazed. He didn't remember when he fell asleep. He mumbled something along the lines of ungrateful rat and went to his own room.

Yuki continued to stare at his hand. 'Why was I touching him like that?' He shook his head and felt his forehead. He was still running a slight fever. Shigure still hadn't returned, which Yuki was grateful for. He didn't want Hatori around him. He stared at the rain that poured down steadily outside. After a while he dozed off then awoke to the sound of a car pulling up. Yuki looked at his clock which said three am. He got up and went down the stairs to see if it was Shigure.

As he reached the door Shigure was coming in with Hatori accompanying him. Hatori's attention went to Yuki who looked lightly flustered. Yuki looked at them both and turn back to the steps. "I'm fine." He said going up the steps. Hatori looked at Yuki. "I need to examine you, Yuki" Hatori's eyes bored into Yuki's back.

"You had an episode didn't you?" he asked. Yuki stopped. His mind went back to that night. She had saved him. "Leave me alone." Yuki went up the steps. To his dismay Hatori followed. "Yuki, it's dangerous to ignore your health." Yuki looked down at the floor. He knew that, he didn't need anyone to tell him.

"Yuki, maybe you should let Hatori check you."Shigure said. "You don't want to give Tohru anything when visit her." He looked at Yuki to see the guilt on his face again. "Yuki, it's not your fault. No one could have prevented that accident." Shigure looked at Yuki.

_Yuki maybe I should walk you home._

_No it's okay._

"I could have…I could-" Yuki close his eyes. He realized that he could have just listen to her the first time. It really was his fault. If he had let her walk him home she would be home with them. "Yuki you couldn't have help her, you weren't there." Tears ran down Yuki's cheeks. "Yuki, Tohru will wake up one day, but for now we have to wait." Hatori said looking at the teen who was crying. "Shut up! Shut up! What if she doesn't? What if she's like that forever?" Yuki had a moment of clarity. Kyo had taken care of him and he was the reason why Tohru was in a coma. If Kyo found out he help the person who hurt Tohru; he would hate him.

He didn't want to feel Kyo's hate again. He hated that feeling, but he would fine out. Soon it would come out. "He'll hate me; he'll find out and hate me!" Yuki eyes widened as his thoughts spilled from his mouth.

'When did I, start to feel like this. What was wrong with me? Why do I care if he hates me?' Yuki pushed Hatori away from him, ran down the steps and out the house. He had to get away from them. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't understand his thoughts anymore. Everything was becoming too confusing. Yuki didn't want to think deeper into the reason why he didn't want Kyo to hate him.

The rain poured down on Yuki as his bare feet padded across the ground. He ran blindly into the woods. So many emotions bombarded him, but one stayed in the front. Fear. He feared being hated by Kyo. If anything he rather disappear then feel hate.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I care?" he stopped abruptly. He felt the burning pain in his abdomen again. Slowly it covered his whole body. He fell to the ground as his breathe became labored. Everything around him started to spin. He placed his head in his hands and cried out in pain. Soon everything became black.

* * *

-Sohma House-

Kyo awoke to the sound of screaming and Shigure yelling for Yuki to come back. He got up and went to see what was wrong with everyone. He wondered why they were making so much noise at this time. "What's going on?" Kyo said looking at the worried Shigure and Hatori. "Yuki is having some kind of break down. We need to find him." Hatori said. The three of them split up and went looking for Yuki.

Kyo ran through the woods looking for Yuki. If anything happen to the rat, Tohru would be sad. He had to find him quick before something bad happen. Fortunately, it didn't take the cats that were around long to locate the small rat.

Kyo found Yuki lying on the ground a long way from the house. He was shaking and unconscious. Kyo picked up the rat that lay on the ground. He looked at the small creature. "Idiot." Kyo took him back. 'Please don't hate me…' Yuki felt warmth surrounding him. He didn't want to be hated, not by Kyo. He didn't care if everyone hated him just not Tohru and…Kyo.

* * *

-The next morning-

Yuki woke up in his bed. He couldn't remember what happen. He looked around and realized he was in his other form. Kyo sat in a chair with his head on the bed. Yuki looked the cat who had watched over him. He assume Hatori got called away to tend to Akito.

Yuki went over to Kyo and pat his head. Touching soft orange locks Yuki felt odd the pain was different now. The pain was no longer in his stomach, but somewhere else. His chest hurt, but not like the burning he had. It was like something deep within was changing slowly. Something that could never be returned to the way it was. Yuki felt like his life was going to become difficult.

* * *

-School-

Kyo got to school a little later than usual, but still made it on time. He sat in class wondering why he felt he had to protect Yuki. It was as if the rat was more vulnerable lately. Kyo didn't even want to start a fight with Yuki. It was stupid he never felt anything, but dislike for the rat. He looked out at the sky. Things were changing between them. There was some kind of understanding was forming. Kyo shook his head vehemently; he was doing it for Tohru. She would be mad if something happened to Yuki. So he'd protect him until she woke up. He looked at the sky again this time a worried expression marred his face. "It's for her…right?"

* * *

**AN**: Okay so it has been like two weeks and well the only excuse I have is that I'm a college student I'm doing by best juggling homework, studying and writing this. But, any way I'm trying for Friday for chapter 4. If not that Monday.

**Need Info**: Name Chapter four. The two names in my mind is Her and Change. Please pick one let me know in your review. Oh yeah I have like four people on alert and no reviews from them. You know who you are. Don't be shy give a little feedback. I promise not to bite or go on a long hiatus. Also I have slight writer's block (is that possible) I need some idea's on some things to happen to draw Kyo and Yuki closer.(I know my climax and end just gotta get there) Pm those thoughts please. REVIEW I"M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you my loyal fan _Mousecat _you made my day with your review.

**Uneeded Info**:I was listening to Still (Alter Ego Version) Itou Kanako. I'm kinda hungry... Oh yeah, i'm not sick anymore Yay!. Watching Utewarerumono, i wish this man would take off his mask.

**Edit Sorry about the Hatboro thing. Died laughing when my sister pointed it out- Hatori = Hatboro :)**


	4. A Change

_We have to help each other, Kyo_

_Not that rat._

_Even Yuki needs help._

_If he asks for it, maybe I'll help._

_Even if he doesn't you should help._

Kyo returned home later than usual, when he got there he went to check on Yuki first. It wasn't what he'd normally do, but the rat was sick. He didn't want the rat to die and stink up the house. The little rat was sleeping on a small pillow in the living room, when he found him. "Hey?" Kyo poked the rat, gently. The little form that was Yuki looked up at Kyo. "You're still a rat?" Kyo stated the obvious. Yuki looked at himself. He was a little confused as to why he was still in his cursed form. He hadn't expected to still be in his rat form. He was no longer exhausted. "It's been too long." Yuki said looking over to Kyo who was now sitting on the floor. "Are you still running a fever?" Kyo asked. Yuki shook his head.

"It could be that you're mentally tired." Shigure said walking into the room. "A long time ago there was a member of the zodiac that could not change back to his normal form for some time. " Sat at the table where Yuki was at. "No one knows for sure why he couldn't change back, but it is believed to because of extreme mental anguish." Shigure looked at Yuki who was looking pensive. We could call Hatori if you're worried."

"No." Yuki said staring at the pillow he laid on. Shigure nodded. "Well if you change your mind-" he was cut off by Yuki. "I won't." Shigure stood. "I need to get back to working on my book. I'll see you all later on today" He left the room. There was a tangible silence. Kyo looked at the rat that was being unreasonable. "Why don't you just let Hatori check you?" Kyo said looking at the rat.

Kyo was beginning to get irritated with Yuki's unusual attitude. Yuki could feel Kyo's anger slowly mounting, but said nothing. "Yuki!" Kyo began to speak. "Shut up! Shut up Kyo! Don't tell me what to do!" Yuki was surprised by his sudden outburst, it was so unexpected. He hadn't realized that he was so tightly wound. Kyo looked at the little creature yelling at him, as if he couldn't stomp the rat if he wanted to. Instead of hurting the rat Kyo remained quiet. Yuki was a little shocked at how Kyo remained quiet after such an outburst. There was awkward silence in the room. "Stupid rat! I was quiet because I wanted to be!" Kyo stormed off angry that he didn't blow on Yuki.

It should have been a win for Kyo, but it wasn't. He sighed as he reached his room remembering Tohru's words. _Don't always respond to insults Kyo. When you don't respond it will surprise them. _It was Tohru's way of tell him not to fight with Yuki. She always tired to make them be friends. Kyo sighed again to himself. He knew if the rat was throwing a tantrum then it was serious. Kyo clenched his fist angry all over again. He was sick of this weird protective feeling he got around the rat.

* * *

-Later that day-

_Are you sure? Maybe I should walk you home you look tired._

_Yuki…Yuki!_

Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. He was having nightmares every time he slept. He felt like he was loosing his mind. He tired to sit up on the pillow, but he couldn't. The pain in his body had returned. As time ticked away with the clock, the pain Yuki was feeling slowly turned excruciating. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't move. His body had started to quake in pain. It felt like his insides were being torn apart within him. In his small form he was easily overcome with pain. He lay very still, the more he moved the more the pain spread through his body.

The pain had become so unbearable that Yuki's only choice was to call for help. He didn't deserve to be help though. He had caused everyone so much pain without them even knowing he was the culprit, but he could stop himself from crying out for some one. In the form he was in it was useless. His voice was so small it could not be heard. Yuki silently wish that he hadn't had Shigure take him to his room. Slowly Yuki felt a darkness creeping over him and into his vision. He wondered what would happen if he died here. "Someone…" tears welled in the little white rat's eyes.

Kyo sat pissed off in his room. "If the rat wanted to keep having episodes like yesterday then let him." he was staring at his window when he realized a lot of rats were outside of the house. He vaguely wondered if they were looking for Yuki. Then he recognized that the rats were whimpering. He stood up and went to check on the rat. Shigure had put Yuki in his room a while earlier. When he peeked in, he saw the rat sleeping or so he thought until he heard the whimpering. The rat was crying; it was a low barely audible sound. "Yuki?" he called to the rat. There was no answer just light crying. His ears finally registered Yuki cries for help. He picked up the rat and felt the intense heat emanating from him.

After some time Yuki didn't know where he was, he had forgotten. All he knew was that the pain would not stop. He felt like he was in an ocean. He kept being dunked into it, but not deep enough to drown. "Tohru?" he called lightly to the ocean. He looked up opening his eyes to the bright light of the sun. He saw the bright orange-st sun he'd ever seen. "Huh?" Yuki was confused. 'Why is the sun so orange?'

His vision finally cleared and he realized that the orange sun was Kyo's hair. Kyo dried off the small creature and sat him on a pillow in his room. Yuki looked around he'd never been in Kyo's room. It wasn't as messy as he thought it would be. Kyo was surprisingly neat, compared to his personality. He had a couple of things laid around, but over all it was neat. Kyo sat at the end of the bed looking at the rat. "Shigure left to talk with his editor, so I'm watching you." He said not looking pleased. "Hatori will be here soon too."

"I don't want help from anyone." Yuki said bitterly. Kyo looked at Yuki. "Shut up, you stupid rat! Lately you been acting like a child, it ridiculous! You're pissing me off with your stupidity!" Kyo plucked Yuki and then he picked up the shocked rat. "You plucked me?" Kyo laid the rat back on the pillow and then he looked at the rat. "You've been weird lately. Everyone is worried about you, so stop acting like this." Kyo looked away from Yuki and sighed. "- worried about you." Kyo's voice was a whisper. Yuki couldn't hear the first part of Kyo sentence, but he suspected he said 'I'. He looked up at Kyo, silent for a while. "Sorry."

* * *

Kyo sat doing his homework while watching over Yuki. The small rat wasn't running a fever anymore, but he was still in a lot of pain. Hatori was again with a sick Akito, so he wouldn't be there until late. He sat looking at the sleeping rat and wondering why he was feeling so many different emotions lately. He wrote it off as stress. Tohru was still gone and everyone was still not use to it, but Kyo did not want to get use to Tohru being gone. He didn't want to go another day without her. He forced himself to stop thinking about everything that happened.

A few hours later Kyo finished his homework, he went over to the pillow Yuki laid on and picked him up. Yuki started to moan in pain, he was in a deep sleep, still in pain. Kyo gently placed him back on the pillow and ran his fingertips over his fur. Yuki woke up and looked up at his temporary caretaker. "Why are you doing this for me?" Kyo looked at the little creature he was taking care of. "Tohru would be sad if I didn't help you." He said slightly unconvinced himself. There was more to it; it was slowly growing, an unnamed emotion. Kyo wondered why his was no longer angry at the rat like he used to be. He was now only angry that Yuki refuse medical attention.

Suddenly Yuki cried out in pain jarring Kyo back to reality. "What's wrong?" Kyo looked worried. "I don't want to die." Yuki voice sounded so small to Kyo. Yuki was sin so much pain that his entire form shook from convulsions. "You're not dying. You're just sick that's all. If you had just let Hatori check you then we'd know what's wrong with you." Kyo was worried about how bad Yuki was shaking. He did the unexpected; he took Yuki and placed Yuki against his chest. Yuki could hear Kyo heartbeat and it slowly calmed him down.

Kyo sat down on his bed with Yuki and pressed him to his chest. He was comforting the best he could, hoping that whatever was happening would pass. Again he wondered why he was doing such things. He kept passing all his actions off as a duty to Tohru, but he knew there was something else. He could feel it building in his heart. He ignored his deeper thoughts, pushing them deep down into the back of his mind. He didn't want to admit to caring for Yuki, not now, not ever.

Yuki felt another wave of pain in his abdomen traveling all the way to his groin. This pain was like no other, something felt very wrong. After awhile his lower half felt disconnected. It was as if his brain had rendered him paralyzed to dull the pain. Kyo was caught off guard when he heard the loud proof. Kyo looked at the back of the body in his arms. Yuki's breathing was labored and he had trouble in taking air. His fingers grasped Kyo's shirt tightly. "Kyo! I-I can't…" Yuki sharply took air into his lungs.

Kyo lightly pat Yuki on the back while he worked on getting his breath. Yuki couldn't get the air in to his lungs and he slowly descended into hysteria. "I-I can't!" he cried out between grasps of air. Kyo grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and made Yuki look at him. "Calm down." Yuki eyes were like a scared animal, fearful of a predator. Kyo lightly rubbed Yuki's cheeks and cooed him. Kyo was surprised he knew how to.

"Breath." Kyo took deep breaths with Yuki to get his breathing under control. Yuki closed his eyes and held on to Kyo. Kyo stared at Yuki's face. He knew that Yuki had a feminine face, but today he found it a little bit disturbing. He wondered if Yuki always had such a soft face and plump lips. Kyo wondered what he was think he looked away. They sat in silence as Yuki finally calmed down.

Kyo thought about Yuki face for a minute and then he looked down at the teenager's body. He had no idea why, but he did. His eyes landed on pale white breast. Kyo jumped up from under Yuki stuttering. "Y-y-you have b- br-breast!" he yelled surprised. "What's wrong with…" Yuki looked down at the soft weight on his chest. "WHAT!"Yuki said grabbing the soft breast. "What's happening to me?" Yuki's voice was near a shrill. Kyo would have laughed, but it was too serious to do so. Instead he found one of his shirts and tossed it at Yuki, who looked as confused as he felt.

Yuki pulled on the shirts trying to comprehend what had happened. Kyo looked for some pants while trying not to think about what he saw. He didn't know what to think; Yuki had some how become a female. Kyo gave Yuki the pants and sat back in a chair trying to act calm. He failed miserably because he was restless. Yuki pulled on the pants Kyo gave him and sat on the bed. The room was silent, but not awkward. It was just quiet. Yuki thought about how Kyo calmed him down and how bad thing could have gotten if had not. He looked at Kyo. "Thank you, Kyo. You helped me." Yuki felt odd thanking Kyo, but it wasn't hard to thanking him.

Kyo looked at Yuki and just nodded. He was sure what to say. Their relationship was slowly changing everyday and Kyo didn't want that, or did he? Kyo was afraid that he might actually start to care for Yuki as a friend. He wanted to hate Yuki, but he was just too vulnerable. Yuki needed someone to help him and protect him. Kyo wanted to do something for Yuki; he just didn't know what he wanted to do for him. He actually did, yet he wouldn't admit he wanted to protect Yuki. He didn't want to feel that way, not for Yuki- the cause of all his problems. Kyo got up and left the room he needed air. He need some space away from Yuki.

Yuki watched Kyo leave the room and stayed sitting on the bed wonder if the change between then was good or bad. He could still remember Kyo holding him and listening to his heartbeat. He also thought about the strong arms that held him. A blush graced his cheeks then he shook his head. What was he doing, he shook his head once more and then he remembered he was a female. "It's affecting me already." Yuki said uncharacteristic in a high pitched voice. He winced it was going to be a tiresome night.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry it took so long but this chapter was a little hard to write. I think I may have rushed it. Anyway I was out of town last weekend and had no time to myself. So the next chapter reveals why Yuki changed genders and Yuki starts school as a female under a different name. I absolutely hate changing character names, but Yuki name can be the same unless he got a two day gender change. Going out of town this week too, I only have the start of chapter 5 outline written (Yes I write outlines, needs organization in life desperately.) and today is Wednesday 11:20 pm, so I can guarantee you all it wont be out until Friday 4th . Sorry I, but I'm busy, busy in reality.

**Need Info**: So I still have six reviews and another person who favorite this story. Hmm…What am I doing wrong is that you dislike the story. I just don't know. Review if you want or not (Slowly loses will to finish story) Thanks Mousecat as always (someone who cares) and HintoriAi (sis). If only for you two I'll finish.

**Uneeded Info**: Listening to Glitter Rain by Asriel. Love that group.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fruits Basket Tohru would have ended up with Yuki. Since I don't she went to Kyo :(


	5. Her Curse & His Monster

You're a monster.

No…

You're a disgusting monster who doesn't deserve to live!

It's not true…

You killed her because you're a monster!

I love her and you killed her

NO!

You're a monster an evil hell-bent MONSTER!

NO!

You killed her…

No…

I wish you'd never been born.

I'm sorry…

Yuki sat quietly in the living room waiting for Hatori's arrival. He wasn't sure what to say, how to explain what happened. One minute he thought he would die the next he was a female. It wasn't exactly normal not even for the Sohma family. Yuki looked down at what was now his body. It was weird. He felt as if his chest had a weight hang from it. In reality it was but it was still odd. Yuki stared at his now delicate hands. They were small with long slender finger. His nails were slightly longer.

Yuki continued to take in the difference between his male body and the female. He hoped that Hatori knew what was wrong with him. He didn't want to be stuck as a girl. He had enough to deal without another problem being added.

Kyo sat on the over side of the table staring at Yuki. He wanted to laugh at Yuki and everything that had happen, but he couldn't. He couldn't be mean to Yuki in a situation like this. He decided to save for later if he felt like it. He needed to see Tohru, it had almost been a week since the incident and he still hadn't gone to see her. It wasn't his fault he had to take care of Yuki first. He knew that was what Tohru would have wanted him to do. He looked down and noticed his left hand was shaking.

They sat in silence waiting for Shigure and Hatori, which was taking longer than usual. When the door finally opened Yuki was dozing and Kyo was sleep. "Sorry it took so long but Akito was still not feeling well." Shigure said entering the room. Hatori was behind looking at a chart. "Shigure told me about-" when Hatori's looked at Yuki he was taken back. He didn't expect Yuki's female form to look so natural. "So it is the Sable curse." He sighed lightly. "The Sable curse?" Yuki asked. "It is the secondary curse of the Sohma family. It is very rare." Hatori didn't look pleased. He took a seat at the other side of the table away from Yuki and Kyo. "What is it?" Kyo asked.

"The Sable curse is a curse of the guilty, the pained or, the hated. It is rare that it affects the gender of the bearer but it does happen." "I thought it was a myth about the gender until I saw Yuki." Shigure added in. Kyo looked at Yuki. He wondered which one Yuki was. He knew he wasn't the hated; that was him. Yuki looked like he already understood what had caused his change. "The curse can be broken right?" Yuki asked look directly at Hatori.

Hatori's face remained devoid of emotion. "Yes, the bearer must admit his guilt, endure his pain or confront the one that hates him." Hatori saw the guilt cross Yuki's face, Shigure had mention in the car that Yuki was hiding something. Yuki looked up at Hatori. "If I don't?" "You will remain this way until you die." Hatori said.

Yuki stood up. 'I can't tell them. Not that anything but that.' Yuki's hands shook lightly as he stared at the floor. "I understand." Yuki turned to leave. "So you are guilty of something?" Hatori eyes bore into Yuki's back. Yuki said nothing. He continued to stand there without a word. Kyo watched Yuki's hands shake in fear. He did understand why Yuki was hiding whatever he did.

Yuki took two steps toward the door when Shigure stopped him. "What could you have done so bad that you're willing to stay a girl?" Shigure had Yuki by the wrist. "You'll hate me." Yuki whispered lightly. Kyo caught it and so did Shigure. "Let me go." Yuki said feel a pressure in his stomach. It was like the pain was going to resurface.

Yuki close his eyes as the thought passed his mind and the pain struck him down. She hit the floor with such force Kyo jumped over the table to check on Yuki. Yuki was screaming in pain. Her body was convulsing. Hatori quickly grabbed her and kept her still.

* * *

"Yuki! The scream of his named made him open his eyes. He was at school. "Sohma-san?" his classmate had a worry expression. "Huh?" he was confused. "What was I-" His classmate just stare at him. "You said you were going home; then you just stop in mid-sentence." Yuki just stared at the classmate. "Sorry." He turned and left out of the room.

He looked down at himself. He was still a boy. He couldn't figure out what happen. Maybe he had fallen asleep. He looked around the school for Tohru. He spotted Uo coming from her locker. "Have you seen Honda-san?" He asked. "You told her to go ahead without you." She said looking at him oddly. He turned to leave. Uo grabbed him by his arm. "They're going to find out. There's no hiding it. You did that to her. You're weak Yuki! You're weak and useless; when Kyo finds out he'll hate you more than before. Yuki pulled away from her.

"Yuki!" she called. Tohru called him. She called him loudly. He had to answer but he couldn't. He had to help her but he couldn't because they would all find out.

"Yuki!" pain slammed into his face.

* * *

Violet eyes opened to worried ruby ones. "Kyo you didn't have to hit him." Shigure was on one side and Hatori on the other side. Kyo was above her head. "What?" she was confused again. "You had a seizure and fainted. Hatori said his brow furrowed together. "Seizure?" Yuki took a deep breath. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Kyo's hands were on her shoulders.

His eyes seem different. He looked worried, but strangely he also in pain. "I can't sit up." She stated. Kyo looked down at the violet eyes that had gone sightless a few minutes earlier. He let her go. "…" he moved away from them to the wall.

Yuki sat up. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Yuki maybe you should-" "No!" Yuki knew what Shigure was asking. Yuki stood up. "I can't-I-I can't-" Yuki body shook as tears flowed down her cheeks. She touched her cheeks surprise at herself. She was crying; crying in front of everyone. Yuki ran to her room. Shigure and Hatori followed trying to get Yuki to relax.

Kyo sat against the wall in the room. His body was shaking lightly. He looked down at his left wrist. His hand was shaking more than his body. Pain seared through his head and down his spine. He felt something rolled down his cheeks. He touched his face and brought his hand into view. His fingertips were covered with his blood.

Alarmed he got up and went to the bathroom. Tears of blood trailed his cheeks. He continued to stare at the blood, until his ruby eyes turn into a violet colored storm. He closed his eyes and grabbed at the bracelet. It was still on, but when he opened his eyes they were still violet. He stepped back and looked down at his hands. His nails were long and sharp. He could feel the swell off panic rise in his chest. He was changing and his bracelet was still on. He felt short of breath. The pain in his spine spread through his body. He could almost smell the decayed. He had to get away.

"Kyo?" Shigure knocked lightly on the door. Kyo looked up at the mirror. He was normal again. He opened the door. He brushed pass Shigure and went to his room. Shigure just watched Kyo's back. Kyo looked terrified.

* * *

-Midnight-

Yuki lay in the dark in her bed staring at the ceiling. Hatori had let her be because Akito wasn't feeling well again. He told her she would continue to have seizure because of the curse. Yuki sat up. She needed to tell them, but she was afraid of being hated by them. She wanted to be forgiven but she didn't want to have to tell them what happen. That night he sat helpless in her blood. He sat there and didn't even help her, instead he ran away. He ran away and left her there to die. He could use the excuse he didn't want anyone to see him change back but the truth was he was afraid. He was afraid she was dead because of him. He feared the truth that was place before him. He would choose his life over hers. He was selfish and weak fearing what people would to the rat that turned into a person to help the girl who was hurt.

Yuki sat on her bed with her head down tears plopped on to the bed from time to time. She silently cried to herself. She needed to tell them, she needed to tell Kyo first; then she needed to see Tohru. She was scared though. A pained cry escaped her. Yuki was surprised at herself. She was crying like a child, like a child who was afraid of the dark or feared the wrath of his parents. She shook lightly as sobs racked her body. "I'm sorry." She cried.

"What did you do?" Kyo lean against Yuki's doorframe. "…" Yuki quieted her sobs. She hadn't even notice he was there. "So it was that bad." Kyo lean his head back against the frame. Yuki remained quiet. "You said we'd hate you. Yuki…they want to help you but, you won't let them." Kyo closed his eyes as if he was hold back something. He looked pained. "Are you…" Yuki trailed off. "I'm fine. It's just you and selfishness. You won't let them help. You won't tell us this so called sin and you're worrying everyone." Ruby eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. "Stupid rat! Stop acting so stupid, you have no idea what you're doing to everyone around you with your attitude. Do you really think that they could hate you, you're the rat you'll be forgiven." His eyes were reminiscent of a cat.

Yuki continue to watch Kyo's demeanor. "You won't." Yuki eyes fell to Kyo's hands. "…why does it matter?" he said torn between going toward Yuki and backing away from her. "I don't want you to hate me again…" Yuki said holding back more tears, being female made him feel more vulnerable than before. "I didn't…hate you. I was just jealous, angry at the circumstance." He moved toward Yuki slowly. "You'll hate me if I tell you the truth…I'm disgusting…" Yuki gave a bitter laugh.

Kyo sat down beside Yuki. He felt as if his body was being torn in two. His spine felt tight and abnormal. He felt like crap, yet he wanted to comfort him. He wanted to sooth her. "I promise not to hate you. I can promise that, but I can't promise you I won't be angry." He looked at Yuki; even in the dark he could clearly see her expressions. She was surprise at his promise not knowing what to say.

Kyo grabbed at his bracelet as he felt the evil aura ride up his spine making him shiver, repulsed by the feeling of the cat's true form. "Are you sick?" Yuki's hand touched Kyo's forehead. Kyo shirked back from the touch in pain. His breath was becoming labored. "Kyo?"

Kyo gasped in pain. "It's nothing. Just…my spine." He said doubled over in pain. "Kyo!" Yuki turned on the light and looked at Kyo's spine. It slightly protruded against his skin. "Kyo… what-" Yuki was taken aback by the claws Kyo had. "Don't…look." He gasped again in pain. Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand, the bracelet was still there but Kyo looked as if he was changing.

"Please don't look…" he moaned in pain. Yuki grabbed the comforter on his bed and draped it over Kyo. She understood Kyo's pain. Why he wanted no one to see that form. Yuki didn't know what to do. "I'll get Shigure." Yuki went to leave but Kyo grabbed him. "No! Please don't I can't…let them see me. No one can see me." He shook in pain. Yuki looked at the once ruby eyes that were now violet. "Okay…" Kyo claws dug in to the bed as a wave of pain hit him. The evil side of the cat was clawing at his insides.

"What should I do." Yuki panicked. She didn't want to fight with Kyo again if he tried to run away. "Just let me lie here for a while." He lay over and took a deep breath. Yuki sat beside Kyo not sure what to do. "How is it possible for you to change with the bracelet on?" Yuki asked out loud. "I don't know…but it's painful. As if I'm holding something back, it feels like if I let go of my hold I'll never come back." He felt like he was being torn apart again. "Don't tell anyone it'll stop…hopefully." He said shaking a little more violently. "Kyo?" Yuki was getting anxious again.

"I'm fine, please just trust me." He said his voice had an inhuman edge to it. Yuki moved away from Kyo. She remembered seeing Kyo true form. The pain of his claws digging into her flesh, all of those memories were now fresh in her mind. If he knew the truth what would he do to her? Now that she was female it scared her more because she couldn't protect herself. She stepped back more at hearing his gasps of pain become more inhuman.

"Yuki!" Kyo snapped Yuki out of thought. "I will not hurt you…" his voice now completely changed. Yuki was still afraid but she went back to him. She sat beside him, with trembling hands Yuki placed her hands on his back and began to rub his back. She wouldn't run again, not from someone who needed her help. She wouldn't do it again, not to Kyo. She pressed her face into Kyo's back with tear filled eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, but what would happen. She turned off her light to give Kyo peace of mind.

She realized something she really wanted to make Kyo happy. She wanted to make him smile and be happy. If she told him he would never forgive her. So she sat there with her face pressed to his back silently crying.

* * *

-Sohma estate-

Kureno sat looking at Akito who lay across the floor. She was waiting for his answer. "What was wrong with Yuki?" she asked. Kureno knew what was going to happen but he had to answer her. "He's been affected by the Sable curse. It appears to be guilt." Akito sat up quickly. "The sable curse…how bad is it?" Akito hands were clenched together. "His gender has been changed." Kureno watched Akito rise to her feet. She was enraged. "Bring him to me now! Traitor!" she screamed loudly. Kureno nodded. He understood what this meant for Yuki, but the Sable curse was a slap in the face to Akito because the zodiac curse was now ineffective. Yuki was no longer bound by his 'god'. Kureno rose and left immediately to Shigure's house.

* * *

**Plead: Please if you have favorite or alerted this story, I am begging you to review. I really want to know what you think. I promise not to disappear or discontinue the story. The sequel depends on your reviews.**

**An:** So yeah, I said last week or so but here it is 2 weeks later. Well I've been really busy. I went out of town earlier and last week was pretty hectic. Anyhow Kyo's got a problem, I'll expand on that later and Akito out for blood. I'll expand on that later as well. The next chapter will probably take place at their school and how Yukiko (Yuki) will deal with the Yukiko Fan club. She'll probably have one by the end of the school day. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who the opening pertains to.

I'll update soon, hopefully. Don't worry if I go missing for a week or two. I' probably busy under a ton of homework and homework comes second. My first priority is something else, third is video games and fourth my stories. I know video games before writing (how dare she!) It's just how I am, got to relax before I write.

**Thank You:** Mousecat, Hinotori Ai

**Needed Info:** What do you think is wrong with Kyo? Of course I already know, but I'm wondering what you think. Maybe I'll incorporate some ideas. Second question: Should Kyo have some rivals?

**Unneeded Info:** It's 2:11 am in the morning and I'm typing for you all. Yay, I'm such a good person. I was listening to Bad Apple from Touhou and True Grace from Heroic Age. Great show although I only saw the last two episodes.


	6. Her Deception & His Revelation

You have so many people that like you, it must be nice.

It's not.

Why?

I don't want to be friends with people who only see me as untouchable.

I guess, it really is lonely like that.

I want friends like you Honda-san.

Oh, I'm not that good of a friend.

Yes you are, you've helped me a lot.

I'm glad to help you. I'd do anything for you.

I would too Honda-san.

Thank you, Yuki.

Yuki woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She was laid against Kyo's back. He was back to normal, but Kyo still looked as if he was in pain, even as he slept. Yuki watched as the teen in front of her. Kyo was eyes were tightly closed and he was trembling slightly. "Kyo." Yuki called to Kyo lightly. She looked down and realized the grip she had on the back of his shirt.

Kyo woke to a very light call. He forced his eyes open. His face was pressed into Yuki's pillow and there was a weight on his back. He tried to sit up but a pain in his back stopped him. He bit back a curse and laid still. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked sitting up completely when she felt him flinch. Kyo gave a light nodded as he forced his self out of his hunched over position. He finally sat up and then attempted to get to his feet. He did know what to say so he worked on getting up.

"Thank you…" Yuki said looking to the floor. Kyo got up slowly to his feet. "Stop being so selfish." He said and left the room. Yuki smiled sadly.

* * *

Yuki stood in the mirror in his room. She fidgeted slightly and pulled the hem of the skirt she was wearing down. She sighed, went to the door and then stopped. "I'm not doing this." She walked back to her mirror and stare at herself. She was in a girl's school uniform. Shigure had somehow enrolled her into school, while she was refusing to leave her room yesterday. She sighed and looked at the skirt for the third time. It was medium length and was to her knees, but it was still a skirt.

Yuki went to the door for a second time attempting to leave, but his male pride wouldn't let him. She looked at the door knob. "I can't." she looked at the door pondering how to get out of the room. "Yuki! You'll be late if you don't hurry." Shigure called. Yuki could hear him laughing. She yanked the door open and stormed down the stairs. "I'm not going like this." Yuki said reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Well you have to go to school. If you ever return to a male you don't want to be behind in school." Shigure was reading a book. He looked up and laughed out loud at Yuki's uniform. "It fits you perfectly." He said trying to hold back a snicker. "Shut up." Yuki sat down at the table and fixed his school bag. "Where's Kyo?" she asked. It felt weird to ask about the cat's whereabouts. "He went to visit Tohru." Shigure watched Yuki's expression. She looked as if she was in pain.

"You know something about Tohru's accident, don't you?" Shigure watched Yuki face turn to stone. "I'm going to school." She said getting up a little too fast to be normal. Shigure watched Yuki. "Hatori will be here later on to talk to you." Yuki said nothing; she just left out of the room.

* * *

Kyo sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He could go in, but he hadn't yet. He didn't know if he could. She would look so helpless. Then he would blame everything on himself again. He laid his head back on the wall. He was still in pain but it wasn't as bad. It was bearable now. He sighed and continued to be indecisive. Last night was just too weird. He was comforting the rat, stuck between changing forms and fighting the cat's spirit. It never bothered him before, but now it felt like it was trying to take over him.

Even as he sat there it felt like it was trying to take over him. He had to hold it back and it was tiring. He stood up and went in to the room. He needed to see her. He looked at the bed she laid in. His heart ached to see her like this. She was so small in the bed. Her face relaxed as if she was sleep. He went closer to her. He took her hand into his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her sleeping face. He remembered all the times she had helped him, yet he could help her when she needed him. Her little hand remained unmoving. Kyo felt so useless to her. She was alone here, and he was worried over the stupid rat. He should have been at her side. He apologized again to her.

He sat with her in the silence of the room. She had scars on her face and hands. Her head was cover in a little cap because of the operation on her brain. He missed her so much. He pressed his face to her hand. "I'm so stupid. So stupid to not realize how much I need you." He felt tears run down his face. He pressed his face closer to her hand. "Tohru…please wake up. I don't know what to do. You have to tell me what to do. I don't want to help him or care for him." He cried. Kyo looked up at Tohru.

She lay motionless but, her face looked sad. "I'm sorry." He said. "I made you sad." He stood and let go of her hand. Then he lean close to her and whispered. "Don't worry I'm strong." He brushed his cheek against hers. He final realized why Tohru meant so much to him. He smiled at her relaxed face, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Then he noticed that he felt normal around her. The cat was relaxed and it wasn't angry or restless. She calmed the cat like she calmed him. He chuckled lightly; Tohru always knew how to make someone feel better.

* * *

Yuki stood in the hallway waiting for the teacher to let her in. She had to introduce herself. She didn't want to though. "Yukiko-san." Yuki took a deep breath and went inside of the room. She stood in front of her classmates. All of them looked a little shocked at the resemblance.

"Hello, I'm Yukiko Sohma, Yuki Sohma's twin sister. I studied abroad since I was twelve. Nii-san has traded places with me to study aboard." She bowed lightly. She heard the whispers in the class. It was a little sudden to transfer in to school so late in the year.

"Yukiko-san, please take a seat near Shuji-san." The teacher pointed to the seat. Yuki sat down; she was in her normal seat. "So you're Yuki's sister, you're pretty cute." Shuji said smiling at her. Yuki didn't know who Shuji was. He'd never seen him before or he just paid him no attention. Yuki looked at him unsure how to respond. "Thank you." She settled on.

Through the class period Shuji kept talking to her. Yuki was slightly annoyed by Shuji's talking. At the end of class Yuki made her way to the door before Shuji even got up. She'd heard enough of his bragging. Outside in the halls of the school everyone stared at her. She knew it was odd for her to transfer so late, but the staring was ridiculous. "Yukiko-san." A female student called her name. " Yes." She said after remembering her name was supposed to be Yukiko. "Your brother is studying abroad now?" she looked worried. "Yes, he wanted to broaden his horizons." She said lying. The female student looked completely shocked.

"He just left without telling us. I can't believe this." She cried loudly as she ran off. Yuki felt something bad was going to come of this. She made her way down the hall. Yuki…ko!" Momiji said forgetting Yuki new name. Yuki was still walking. "Yukiko!" he grabbed her arm. Yuki looked down at Momiji. "Momiji?" she was didn't know he knew about the change, but it made sense who else could she be.

She hadn't really told the rest of the family, nor had they seen her since she last came to school. "Shigure told us. Are you okay?" he asked. Yuki looked away from Momiji and nodded lightly. She was lying again. Today seemed like a large lie. She was pretending to be someone she wasn't. She couldn't tell the truth about her feelings to anyone. She couldn't tell them because she wasn't okay. She knew that they knew she wasn't okay, but she just wouldn't admit it to anyone. She needed to pretend to be strong because lies become true if you believe long enough.

"Is there some way to fix it?" Hatsuhara asked walking up on them. Yuki remained quiet. She figured that they knew either knew the whole story and was trying to get him to talk about it or they knew nothing. "I don't know." Yuki lied once more. She didn't want them to know she was guilty of something.

"Hey, Kyo." Momiji bounced over to the teen. He looked like he just got to school. "Are you just getting here?" Kyo nodded and continued walking to his locker. "Where'd you go?" Momiji asked. Kyo looked down at Momiji. "None of your business." He said sounding like his normal self, but Yuki could tell he was still in pain. "So you went to see Tohru." Hatsuhara said.

"Shut up." Kyo walked away from them ignoring Momiji's questions. Soon they were all walked together with Yuki in the middle headed to the cafeteria. "Yuki, I think you have some admirers." Momiji said watching the male student body start to gather to see Yuki. She lowered her head. "How modest!" Someone yell from the crowd of boys. Yuki sighed inwardly knowing what was going to happen. Her head bow was so she couldn't see their stupid faces. Kyo watched as the idiots lined up. He was pissed off.

He didn't quite understand why he was so angry at a bunch of fools. They were almost as bad as the females. He tried to ignore all the comments as they walked to the cafeteria, but the comment only got worst. "I want you to have my baby!" someone in the crowd boldly proclaimed. Yuki stayed close to Hatsuhara and Momiji. Kyo somehow was now bringing up the rear looking fiercely protective.

When they finally reached the cafeteria it was packed full of students. One side was all males the other females. "Yukiko! Yukiko!" the males chanted. "Send Yuki our love." One of the females shouted. "Yuki! Yuki!" the females started to chanted. The teachers were trying to get them under control. Yuki sighed loudly and turned on her heels. She left out of the cafeteria. Kyo followed behind but got lost in the crowd.

* * *

It was always the same. Everyone wanted to sit her on a pedestal. As if she was infallible, to them Yuki could make no mistake. It made her feel worst because she did make mistakes and she wasn't perfect. When she was a male, she played a role at school. She never wanted to play that role and as a girl she refused to do so. She wanted to be free as a girl, not trapped as some exalted statue of perfection.

She found herself headed to the roof. She wanted to be alone. She found a corner and sat down. She needed to see Tohru. She needed to apologize and tell the truth. She needed to do so much, but she was still afraid. She was weak, even as a female she was weak. No matter the change on the outside, inside she was still the same. She felt those intrusive things make their way to the surface. She was crying again. She felt so stupid and useless.

She noticed as a girl she was like a river, never short on water. She guessed it was because as a male she held so much back. Now everything would come to the surface. She couldn't hold back tears anymore and they would always spill over. She felt embarrassed by her inability to control her emotions.

"Why, are you crying?" Yuki looked up expecting to see Kyo, but it wasn't. It was Shuji. Yuki wiped her face on her sleeve and stood up. "You're so cute when you cry." He smiled. "…" Yuki went around him. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Yuki was repulsed he didn't want to be hugged by a man unless it was Kyo. "Shh…" he cooed "It's okay, you're just a little overwhelmed with our welcoming." Yuki tried to get away, but Shuji was strong and Yuki was weaker as a girl.

"Let me go." Yuki said pushing against Shuji's chest. "Don't worry. I'm not like those psychos in the cafeteria." He leaned Yuki head back. "You're going to be my girlfriend." Shuji was going in for a kiss. Yuki couldn't escape; out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of orange coming. She lean her head back out of sheer instinct. Shuji was punched with the full force of Kyo's strength. Yuki felt herself being dragged down by Shuji, but was stopped by Kyo grabbing her around the waist. "Kyo?" she tried to look at him, but he had a tight grip around her.

"What the –" Shuji sat up. "Touch her again and you'll regret it." Kyo said furiously. Shuji got to his feet. "What's up with you?" He said. Kyo continued to hold Yuki to him. "Go." Kyo said. Yuki could hear slight difference in his voice. Shuji didn't notice, but knew something was weird with Kyo so he left the roof; freaked out.

Kyo kept Yuki against him. "Kyo? Are you okay?" Yuki asked. "No." he finally let her go. He sat down on the ground. Yuki turned and looked at Kyo. He was leaned over. "It's happening again?" Kyo nodded to Yuki's question. His eyes were still ruby, but his voice had a slight unnatural sound. "Maybe we should tell Hatori." Kyo didn't want anyone to know, but he didn't want this to keep happening. He nodded to Yuki and got up slowly.

"I'm going to rest in the nurse room until school is over." He said headed to the stairs. Yuki watched him. "Thank you." She said. Kyo stopped. "Stay away from him." He continued down the stairs. Kyo didn't like the situation Yuki was put in. It irked him for reasons he wasn't willing to admit. He also noticed the cat's restlessness stared when he saw Yuki. It wasn't like before though. It was his anger at Yuki for falling into that predicament that made the cat's spirit rise to the surface. Last night he didn't know why it was so restless. He guessed he really needed to talk to Hatori.

Yuki kept watching his back until he was gone. "I'm sorry…" Yuki felt the guilt emerge once more. She had to tell him. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I going to tell you…because…I lo-" she stopped at her confession. "No…" Yuki eyes filled with tears. She smiled bitterly, she hated herself even more. She started to laugh. It was funny how things turned out. She fell in love with Kyo. Of all the people it was Kyo, the cat and a male. Her laugh turned hysterical. Then it turned to painful sobs.

He was going to hate her. He was going to despise her. She fell to her knees. "I'm sorry." She cried her eyes out. She stopped after a few minutes and stared at the sky. Yuki was resolved to tell Kyo. Even though it would end with heartache he still needed to know the part she played in everything. She got up wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She left to go to class, but a teacher told her to head to the office.

* * *

When she got to the office Kureno was waiting. "Kureno?" Yuki was instantly on guard. "I'm here to take you to the main house." He said looking at Yuki's female form. "Akito wants to talk to you." He stood up. Yuki knew there was no fighting this. She had to confront Akito. He was the head of the house. She nodded and she followed Kureno to the car and got in. Momiji watched them go from the second floor. He was worried.

Kyo woke up at the end of the school day. His back felt a little better, but it still felt like a fight to keep the cat's spirit from taking over. He left out of the nurse office to find Yuki. He didn't want Shuji around her. When he saw Shuji's arms around Yuki he wanted to tear his arms off. He'd never been so angry at someone over something so seemingly small. He tried not to think about his feelings. He final realized that he was in love with Tohru, when he was at the hospital. He didn't want to think about the feelings that were forming for Yuki. He ignored anything that dealt with his feeling for her.

When he couldn't find Yuki he found Momiji and asked. "Oh…Kureno came and picked Yuki up." He sound worried. "When?" Kyo asked. "It was around one this afternoon." Momiji answered. Kyo felt sick, he knew something bad was going to happen. He turned and left headed to the main house. "Kyo I'm coming too." Momiji followed.

* * *

Kureno sat outside of Akito's room. He wondered what he should do. It was too quiet with in. He stayed seated and just waited. "No!" a scream came from the room. Kureno continue to sit knowing that interfering would do no good. Akito wanted Yuki to confess to her what he had done. That would break the Sable curse and return him to normal. Akito just wanted Yuki back under her.

Akito stood over Yuki with her hand in grasping Yuki's hair. "You're going to tell me what you did. You won't leave me. You won't do this to me!" She slammed Yuki's face into the floor. Yuki moaned in pain trying to get Akito's hand out her hair. "Tell me! You traitor, what have you done!" Yuki screamed in pain as Akito stomped on her back. "You whore! You want to stay a whore!"

Yuki cried out in pain. "I'll never tell you! Never!" she squirmed under Akito's foot. "You want to be like this don't you? Don't you? I won't allow it. I'll never allow you to be free!" Akito walked away from Yuki to her stand. She picked up a letter opener. Yuki was getting up when the pain assaulted her in the side. Then again in her lower back. "Stop!" Yuki cried. She pushed Akito away from her. She ran for the door desperately trying to get out, but it was locked. "Let me out!" She screamed beating the door with her fist.

Kureno sat outside the door. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't disobey Akito. He already left the zodiac and hurt her too much. He wouldn't allow Yuki to do the same to her. Kureno jumped as Yuki body slammed into the door. Yuki let out an agonizing scream. "No….no! NO!" Yuki cried from inside, Akito was laughing at her pain.

"You can't go in there!" Kureno heard the maids yelling. He looked up to see Kyo coming down the hallway. His eyes were an eerie purple, claws graced his hands and his voice was completely inhuman. "Let her out, NOW!" he said as maids made their way away from the scene. Kureno vaguely wondered when Kyo started to care about Yuki. He didn't have much time to think because Kyo was now racing toward him with a killing intent.

* * *

**AN-Q&A**: So there was some question asked about the last chapter. (Thanks so much for the reviews it was so encouraging that I wrote the this chapter immediately after reading them.)

Question one by mousecat was "Does Kyo have the Sable curse?" "Can Tohru be of any help?"

No. He doesn't but it does have something to do with the ineffectiveness of his bracelet.

No. She's out for the duration of this first story.

Question two by Epimeliad was "Did Yuki loses his powers when he changed into a girl?"

Yes, in a sense. Yuki's not as strong as a girl as he is a boy. If Kyo was to punch Yuki like he use to (he would never) I don't think Yuki would be able to take it in strides.

Not a question three by Viper "I don't think lack of reviews should bother you too much."

I know they shouldn't but they do. I like feedback. So I know where to take the story. If I didn't get it Kyo would have been the girl. It would have been a total different story.

Major ed Groupie- This chapter answers the question.

**Needed Info**: Thank you again for all the reviews. See reviews do help; you got a new chapter in less than a week, out of me. No question for the next chapter, but this story is in its climax. Yeah no Tohru the whole story, I know. She plays a very important role in the sequel. Love triangle anyone?

I did some fanart of my fanfiction. It's okay. Check my profile to get my DA link and look inside of scrapbook under my name. Leave a comment if you like it ,but you need to have an account.

**Unneeded Info**: Angel by Asriel was on repeat. Just found it. I'm getting sick again…uh-oh. Hopefully it won't be that bad. If you don't see me for two weeks you know what did me in.


	7. Honesty

Thank you so much for all the reviews and your thoughts. This has been fun and it's my first completed story. Thank you for reading. (bows) Please continue to read my stories.

* * *

I won't be weak again.

I won't let my past rule me.

I will support them.

I love you.

Who do I choose?

When I open my eyes will you be there?

Kyo had no time to worry about Kureno; instead he kicked the door open. He was shocked at the scene for a millisecond. Yuki laid on the floor in the fetal position while Akito continued to beat on her. Kyo grabbed Akito's arm and tossed her back to the far wall. She stumbled surprised. "What are you-" she was cut off by Kyo's expression. He was pissed off. He ignored the so-called "god" and picked up Yuki. She said nothing just lay unmoving in his arms.

"You can't take him. He is mines!" Akito said going in to another rage. Kureno grabbed her before she attacked Kyo. He knew Kyo wouldn't hesitate to retaliate. "Let me go! Yuki is mines; you won't take him from me!" She screamed at Kyo. He ignored her completely. If he ever did anything to that monster Tohru would be sad. She'd say it not her fault she like that. Kyo didn't care. It didn't give her the right to hurt others.

Kyo calmed himself and took Yuki to Momiji's room. "Is she going to be okay?" Momiji asked popping up out of nowhere. Kyo shrugged and started to check on Yuki. She was bleeding a lot for her back and side. He lifted her shirt and saw the stab wounds. He took a deep breath. He couldn't get angry now. He took a closer look and realized that the wound was as deep. It was mostly superficial, but it was a bleeder. He told Momiji to get a first aid kit.

Yuki lay on the bed quietly. Kyo was tending to her wounds. She felt the waterworks coming. She laughed a little which cause Kyo to look up. "What so funny?" he asked. "I'm a bag of water. I leak from the smallest trauma." She said as she felt her throat constrict. "I'm tired of lying. I don't want to feel this guilt anymore." She said as the small noises stared to erupt from her.

"Then maybe you should just tell someone what happen." He said helping her sit up after he finished. "If you just let the cat out of the bag everything will go back to normal." He stood up, taking her by her hand and pulling her to her feet. Yuki said nothing. "I'm going to find Hatori and have him tell me what wrong with me." Kyo walked off. Yuki followed not wanting to be alone. "You're going to tell him what happen." "NO!" Yuki said shaking suddenly. "I'm only going to…" she grabbed her abdomen and cried out as she tried stopping the seizure. "I'm only going to…to…to tell you." She cried out in pain. Kyo grabbed her before she fell and picked her up. "Why me?" he asked.

He carried her down the hall. "You're the one who needs to know the most." Yuki pressed her face into Kyo's neck. "Stupid rat." He took her to Shigure's house where Hatori was waiting. The walk was quiet most because neither of them knew what to say. "You save me? Why?" She broke the silence. "I guess because of Tohru. No, that not why. It because…." He stopped and then looked at the little female form in his arms.

"You're a friend… my friend. Akito won't be allowed to hurt my friends." He said ignoring her bewildered look. "Friend…" Yuki was too shock to speak coherently. Kyo nodded not wanting to repeat that admission. Yuki felt even worst. Now he was going to hurt his friend. She took a deep breath and decided to do so anyway because he needed to know. "Tomorrow I want to visit Tohru and then I'll tell what I did." She said closing her eyes and stomping down the disagreement she had with herself. Her feeling mattered least in this situation.

When they arrived at the house Hatori was talking with Shigure. He looked up to them. They both sat down in front of him. "So has the Sable curse affected you yet" Hatori asked. Kyo looked down at his hand and nodded. Hatori looked at Yuki.

"Sable curse has always affected the cat. It was another part of the curse. It makes the bracelet Kyo use ineffective. He is the only thing that holds back his transformation now. "Hatori kept his eyes on Yuki. Yuki looked away knowing this was all her fault. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will tell Kyo that is all I'm going to tell. It will break the curse and everything will be fine, right?" Hatori gave a small nod. Yuki stood up. She ignored the pain; she didn't want Hatori to know. She didn't want anyone to help her now. She had to do this on her own. She wasn't going to cry again. She went to her room and got dress. She needed to see Tohru now.

Kyo still sat with Hatori. "So if the curse is broken that rat will be normal again?" Kyo didn't realize he was talking out loud until the question was out of his mouth. "Yes, Yuki should return to normal." Kyo had notice he was making a face. Shigure raised his eyebrow at Kyo. Kyo got up and left. He was angry that Yuki would be back to his self. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. He wanted her to stay the way she was. The he realized something else. He punched the wall near him. Yuki was coming out of her room. She wore some of her male clothes. They were baggy on her but fit her look somehow.

They stared at each other. "I'm going to see Tohru. I want to tell you tonight so that you won't be under any more pressure. You're strong, but the cat will tear you apart if things stay this way. I don't want you to get hurt because of Me." she stepped toward him then stopped. "I should go." She turned away and walked down the steps.

Kyo watched her until she disappeared down the stairs. He put his back to the wall. He wanted something and he didn't understand why. He didn't want to feel this way for her but now he did. He did and he didn't want the feeling to change. He smiled at thought of them in a relationship. He thought it would be nice. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Yuki sat by Tohru's bed holding her hand. "I'm sorry, I haven't come to visit you." Yuki took a deep breath and held back her tears. "I'm sorry that I didn't help you. I should have been the one to get hit. I should have done something, but I was afraid. I know it's not an excuse, but this is why I did nothing. It's because I weak." She held the tears back trying not to cry.

"I'm going to do better. I'm going to be stronger. When I get back I'm going to tell Kyo. He going to hate me but, I know I need to tell him. It's funny he called me his friend and I'm going to hurt him. I'm so pathetic." She closed her eyes.

"Yes you are." Akito said coming into the room. "I knew you had something to do with the accident." Yuki stood up not confirming or denying the statement. "I'll forgive you. That's all that really matters. Go back to normal." Akito said going over to Yuki. Her smile was malicious. They stare at each other for a while.

"No." Yuki said defiantly. "I won't go back to normal." Akito was stun. "What?" she said. "I don't want to be a part of your zodiac anymore. I'm not the rat. I'm Yuki and I won't go back to being like that." Yuki wondered where these bold words came from, but she wasn't going to cower after saying them so she stood her ground.

Even if staying a female would get him away from Akito, he would do it. He didn't want to be a part of the Sohma family anymore. "I won't let you rule me. You're not my god Akito!" Yuki let go of Tohru's hand and looked Akito in the eyes. Akito grabbed Yuki by her hair. She pushed her to the floor screaming at her. "You will not leave me for them! I am your god! You will bow to me." Akito stomped on Yuki's side and started to beat on her mercilessly. Yuki wouldn't break again; instead she grabbed Akito's foot and pushed her back. Yuki stood up and looked at her. "I may be weak, but you are weaker. You hurt people to get your way; you scared us to make us stay with you. I pity you." Yuki said turning away from Akito.

Akito grabbed a flower vase and threw it at Yuki. Yuki wasn't able to move out of the way without Tohru being hit so she put her arm up instead. It broke cutting into her skin and the vase's shattered pieces hit her in the face. Yuki watched as the blood slowly ran down her arm and dropped off. Her cheeks were cut and bled as well.

Yuki looked at Akito. "You're always the same." Yuki laughed lightly. Tears gathered in her eyes from pain and sorrow. "I won't let you hurt them anymore." Kureno came into the room and looked at Akito who had fallen over on her but looking up at a very emotionless Yuki. Yuki walked pass him, Kureno tried to stop her after seeing the blood running down her forearm. "Don't touch me." Yuki said staring forward. "Just leave me alone." She walked out of the room. Once she reached outside she ran home. She needed to see Kyo and tell him everything. Hated or not tonight would be the end of the curse.

* * *

Kyo sat in the living waiting for her. It was late. He was worried and it was already raining. Hatori and Shigure went to look for her. They told him to stay since he wouldn't be much help in the rain. He lay on his arms folded on the table. He heard as she opened the door. She came into the living room. She was dirty and her face was streaked with tears. "I hurt her!" she cried. "I was there, and I didn't help her, and she save me. Me!" She had blood running down her arm and deep wounds on her face. "I did it! She saved me and got hit, and I didn't stay with her. I left her because I'm a coward. I'm a coward! It should have been me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm….sorry." she fell to her knees.

Kyo was by her side before she hit the floor. He pulled her into a hug. "…." He didn't know what to say. Yuki had been beaten. "Who did this to you?" Kyo shook Yuki to get her attention. She said nothing and looked away from him. He knew then who it was. "Akito." He stared at her. Yuki put her head down. "I deserve it…it my fault, I let her get hurt." She said. She sounded so fragile to Kyo. He left and got a first aid kit.

Kyo stood in the bathroom thinking. He could figure out why he wasn't angry at Yuki. He didn't feel anything, but hatred toward Akito. He wanted to blame it on Tohru. She would be angry if he hated Yuki over something that she could control. He knew what Yuki felt like to be there but unable to help someone in need. He had no right to hate Yuki. Kyo looked at himself in the mirror. Violet eyes stared back at him. He was pissed off at what Akito did, but he had to help Yuki first.

"There nothing you could do Yuki. You were a rat weren't you?" Kyo said as he came back into the living room. Yuki nodded to Kyo looking helplessly in pain. "Honestly Yuki…what good could you have done for her in that position. She would want you to help her if you would get hurt." Kyo calmed Yuki. He did want Yuki to keep feeling guilty over what happened. He started to tend to Yuki's wounds. She sat and watched. Her tears still ran down her cheeks. Kyo looked up.

"You don't hate me?" Yuki choked on the words. Kyo stopped what he was doing and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "No…I don't. I would have if you told me before now. I understand what it feels like to be unable to help someone, but if you told me before now I would have been headstrong and hated you unjustly." He started back cleaning her wounds. Yuki looked at the mixture of ruby and violet that swirled. "You're angry at me aren't you?" Yuki looked terrified.

Kyo pulled Yuki close to his body. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Akito. I'm sick of her; all she ever does is hurt other. I won't let her hurt you or Tohru again." Kyo tighten his embrace. Tears trickled down Yuki cheeks as she cried lightly. Kyo didn't hate her.

She felt a relief spread through her. She felt so tired. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Kyo, Thank you for not hating me, I'm….so happy you don't." She smiled at Kyo. She fainted in his arms. Kyo could feel the Sable curse break. The bracelet took over the suppression of the cat's spirit. Yuki lay in his arms. Kyo smiled. "What am I going to do with you." He looked at the female in his arms. He pulled her head against his chest. "I think I'm in love with you." Kyo whispered to the sleeping girl.

* * *

AN: So I feel like I rushed the end. Sorry. It's the last month of school and I have too much to do. So I wanted to give you a small ending. I'll start the sequel after school ends. Until then I'll post some ficlets about Yuki and Kyo in the future as a couple. You're all going to yell at me aren't you? I'll probably rewrite the ending later. If you have any particular fluffy moment you want to see let me know. Please review and leave any ideas you have for the sequel. I'll start sometime in mid-May.

Unneeded Info: Turii Panta rhei by Zektbach. It so fantasy sounding loving it, especially the orchestral version.

Check for a small ficlet in a couple of days.


End file.
